Poem Collection
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: Poem collection of all the poems I wrote myself.
1. Poem 1: Love

**Love: A poem written by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**

* * *

**_Love is something that can brightly shine_**  
**_But is something that can darken to where it shines no more_**  
**_We feel it in the air_**  
**_We feel it everywhere_**  
**_But we lose all too fast_**  
**_Dreams come from the love we store_**  
**_But nightmares come from the love we loathe _**  
**_Now don't get me wrong when I tell you right_**  
**_But love isn't always a pleasant sight_**


	2. Poem 2: Black

_**Black **_

_It's the color we see in the midnight sky_

_It's the sound we hear when humans tell a lie_

_Hidden by the other color's rays_

_I can't help but wonder its dismay_

_Why does it feel so alone_

_When there's no love for it to loathe_

_Here, I'm holding my arms out for you_

_And only for you, my color Black_


	3. Poem 3: Hear Me Now

_**Hear Me Now **_

_Hear me now_

_While I'm still proud_

_Don't leave me be_

_In a world that's not me_

_Don't make me cry_

_With all your stupid lies_

_You just don't understand_

_How your words have hurt me_

_So hear me now_

_Don't wait awhile_

_Please hear me now_

_Before I die proud_


	4. Poem 4: I Am

_**I Am...**_

_I am nothing in life_

_A burden_

_A dream breaker_

_A nothing that doesn't need to live_

_How could you say_

_"I love you"_

_When I'm just a burden to life's meaning_

_My soul has left me_

_And now I empty_

_Don't try to tell me otherwise_

_For I am..._

_A burden to life's very meaning_


	5. Poem 5: Heartless

_**Heartless **_

_Say what you want to say_

_I'll just leave your words at another bay_

_The marks your words leave_

_Are just the marks that make me believe_

_That I am a heartless liver_

_And you're only a broken dreamer_


	6. Poem 6: Dauntless

**Dauntless**

* * *

I am Brave  
Fearless  
Strong-willed  
And  
Competitive

I lose to no one  
I win above everyone  
My goal is to become  
Strong  
My goal is to become  
Fearless  
And my job is  
To be the best

In life, many say  
'You Only Live Once'  
That you've got today and tomorrow  
To live that life you want  
So, while other factions  
Stay peaceful (Amity)  
Study hard (Erudite)  
Stay honest (Candor)  
And stay caring about others (Abnegation)  
We live a life full of  
Danger

I was a no one  
And now I'm one  
I was scared  
And now I'm Fearless  
I was weak  
And now I'm Strong  
I was Candor (The Honest)  
And now I'm  
Dauntless (The Brave)


	7. Poem 7: What is Life's Meaning?

**What is Life's Meaning?**

* * *

What is the meaning to life?  
I never understood it from the beginning of my life  
And I still don't understand it now

As a little girl,  
I thought life was filled with princess, princes, and other fairy tales  
But as I grew up  
I started to face reality  
Things aren't as they seem  
This world is consumed in war  
This world is consumed in being popular  
No one in this world thinks that the newest device or clothing style is more important  
Than the things happening around us

There might be a president  
A government  
A court  
But those things still cannot stop the evil that is around us

And as I type these words,  
I am myself wanting to find life's meaning  
Nothing in this world can stop me from expressing myself  
Not my mother  
My friends  
And not even Society itself

My life is worse than you think it can be  
My life surely has no meaning to it  
And I may not want to take my life away because of that  
There is no reason to commit suicide because your life has no meaning  
Many people out there need to know that  
Suicide is not the way out of things  
It will only cause you trouble during your days in the afterlife  
I may only be a person typing something that doesn't or won't mean anything to most of you  
But there are others who are needing the comfort of people who are experiencing the same thing

So, I'll ask but once more  
What is the meaning to life?  
Is it just something people toy with?  
Is it something people freely throw away?  
We need answers  
We need help  
And as our world plummets into chaos  
Our lives are continuing to lose its meaning


	8. Poem 8: Foolish

**_Foolish_**

* * *

I was foolish to think  
That you and I could love  
To think that I was ever something to you  
That someday you would come back to be if we ever did part  
I was so foolish  
And yet,  
Why do I still love you?  
Why do I still hope and pray that you will come back?  
Can't I be foolish in another life?  
Can't you ever come back to me?  
Is our love something you cannot handle  
To where you had to run off and find someone else?  
To where you shattered my heart to pieces  
And now I cannot fix it?  
You made me foolish  
You turned me into this  
And yet,  
Why do I love myself for being  
Foolish


End file.
